The Other Side of the Coin
by lolkatzzz
Summary: Sequel to Tangles of my Broken Heart. Days after Kish gives Ichigo the locket, she can't keep him off of her mind.


Title: The Other Side of the Coin

Pairings: KishIchigo

Setting: From Ichigo getting the present and on

A/N Okay, most of the reviews asked for a sequel to From the Tangles of my Broken Heart, so I'll write one. It's Ichigo's POV from when Kish gave her the bell. Review or I'll have to live in a shoebox! Maybe. Well, not really, but reviews are nice. The paragraphs are in the same style as Tangles, so read that if you want to get a better understanding of the plot and story format.

"Have it your way." He said. He kissed me quickly but softly. He was different today. The rough, stolen kisses he usually snatched from me were absent. Today, it was like when Masaya first kissed me. I can see tears welling up in his eyes, but he disappears before I could see them fall. He is a little late, and one leaves an obscure drop on the sidewalk. Hesitantly, I pick up the white box. Inside are a simple locket and a golden bell. Hidden underneath of the gifts is a note. Masaya's voice is calling me. I shove the note, bell and locket in my pocket and run away. I cannot face Masaya right now.

_Kitty, it's your birthday today. I hope that you like the locket. It reminded me of us. _That's all that is written on Kish's makeshift birthday card. I read it over and over. As I do, I finger the bell. The one Masaya gave me is gone. I gave it to a stray kitten. However, the lack of a bell to jingle as I walk is strangely noticeable. It seems very difficult to maneuver without the little tink of the bell. Without thinking much about it, I tie the bell around my neck. It is just tight enough to be comfortable. As if on cue, I tie the locket around my neck as well. I decide to go for a walk to the place of my last battle as a Mew Mew.

As I look out of my window, I see a single red rose in the windowsill. I open the window and take it delicately. It's not from Masaya. He has found another girl. It's not from Ryou. He and Lettuce are finally seeing each other. I know immediately that it's from him. He must have seen me in the locket. I rip it off. Immediately I feel bad. Instead of throwing the rose out the window, I put it in a vase.

I find another rose today. It's yellow. I put in the same vase as the red rose. They look very pretty, but I will never admit it. The locket is lying next to them. The sun shining on it makes it unquestionably incandescent. It looks a little sad, without someone to wear it. Hesitantly, I pick it up and open it. Inside is a picture of Kish on one side and one of me on the other. How he got the picture is questionable, but it touches me all the same. He really cares about me.

Another morning, another rose left on the windowsill. It is white this time. As is by routine, I delicately place it in the vase with the others. The assembly of flowers looks pretty sitting on my bedside table. Not that I'll ever admit that they came from my worst enemy. No, I'll just pretend that I find them lying around. No matter how much I tell myself this, I can't shake the memory. Kish gave them to me.

There is no flower today. It's absent is notably disappointing. I look over at my three other flowers. They are floating peacefully in the water. I wish I could be like that, let all my problems float away. As I stare at the beauty of the arrangement, I suddenly remember my project. Stumbling over random objects, I make my way to my desk. On it, a neatly written paper and purple flower are laying serenely. They just seemed to appear. In a daze, I take the purple flower and set it in the vase as well. The small vase is starting to get full. The locket is beckoning me to wear it. I almost do, but then I remember who gave it to me.

Another rose on the windowsill. I set it in the vase as well. Watching the flowers swirl around makes me want to walk. It is still early, but the air is crisp, so I leave my room and go down the stairs. Without so much as a piece of toast, I step into the garden outside of out front door. I begin to walk forward, but as I do, the bell tingles as a soft reminder of the boy who gave it to me. I try to ignore it. The ringing remains. The memory of Kish will not be shaken.

I wake up to disappointment. There is no flower. I figured so. Kish must be angry with me. Not that I care. I change my clothes and decide to visit Keiichiro. I feel an unavoidable desire to eat one of his pastries and daydream the hours away. With one last hopeful look at the window, I go outside and begin to walk towards the café. It's a long walk, but I need the exercise. As I do, the bell continues to ring. I ignore it and continue to the café. As I finally reach it, Keiichiro steps outside as if he was expecting me. He greets me with a warm smile, the usual hellos, and a pastry. Today, the pastry seems less substantial.

No flower again. I'm beginning to wonder if I've done something wrong. If I did, maybe I should change my routine. I shake my head in disdainful exasperation. Kish is my enemy. I care nothing for him. I glance at the vase. The flowers have not changed. They continue to float. The locket beckons. Today, I grab it and put it on. It feels like a missing part of me has been replaced. I open the locket and take a closer look at the pictures. Kish looks so different than how he was. Rather than his maniacal evil grin, he is smiling warmly, with a kind look in his eyes. I close the locket, but the image remains all day.

I wake up to surprise. Rather than a single rose, a dozen or so roses of a multitude of colors lay on my windowsill. As I open the window, the fragrance of twelve roses floats into my room. I hesitantly grab the roses. Tucked inside the arrangement is a small note. _For you, my koneko-chan. I love you so much. _It reads. I set the roses on my bed and close the window. I rush into the kitchen, fill a new vase, run back upstairs, and set the flowers gently inside. They look brilliant. I set the vase next to my five flowers. To me, they both look equally beautiful.

He's here. He's on my bed, staring into my eyes. He reaches down and gently fingers my locket as I stare in absolute shock. The bell tingles softly.

"Koneko, it's almost time for me to leave." He says. He bends over and kisses me. It isn't soft, but it isn't stolen. He kisses me as if I'm the only thing that matters to him. Now I realize that I love him. It's taken me a long time to realize it, but I realize all the same. He pulls away, but I pull him back. Kissing him feels wonderful, like I'm releasing a weight that had been resting on my shoulders. He pulls away and smiles. I smile back. Never leave me behind again, Kish. I love you.

A/N Arg the cliché-ness! Whatever. This is for all reviewers who asked for a sequel. This is the only one I'll write. REVIEW!


End file.
